20th century
The 20th century was a notable length of time covering the years from 1900 until 1999. The page will only include events that don't have a known year, or only one notable event happened. For the complete list of events from the 20th century, please follow the links at the bottom of page and look at each year. Notable events 1900s * Roderick Plumpton led the Tutshill Tornados to win five British and Irish Quidditch League Cups. 1910s * c. 1918: Newton Scamander worked for the Ministry of Magic for two years and eventually became part of the Beast Division. Newt's knowledge of magical animals earned him many promotions. * c. 1918: Augustus Worme offers Newt the opportunity to travel the world in search of magical animals, in order to publish a book about them which Newt accepted. 1920s * late 1925 - early 1926: Marvolo Gaunt came home from Azkaban and found out Merope Gaunt had eloped. * Between c. 1926 - 1928: Marvolo Gaunt died. * 1928: Morfin Gaunt came home from Azkaban only to find Marvolo Gaunt had died in Azkaban and Merope Gaunt had eloped with Tom Riddle Snr. who abandoned her by the time she also died. * 1929: The Comet Trading Company was founded by Randolph Keitch and Basil Horton. The Comet 140 was the first product they invented. 1930s * 1934: The Cleansweep Broom Company improved their invention of the Cleansweep Two. * 1935: Jocunda Sykes became the first person to cross the Atlantic on a broomstick. * 1937: The Cleansweep Broom Company improved their invention of the Cleansweep 3. * 1938: The Comet 180 was invented by the Comet Trading Company. 1940s * Between 1 September 1942 - 13 June 1943: Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets. * 1949: Merpeople caught a Hippocampus off the coast of Scotland. 1950s * Between 1955 and 1961: Tom Riddle killed Hepzibah Smith and took Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's Locket in order to make them Horcruxes. * 1955: Universal Brooms Ltd. introduces the Shooting Star, the cheapest racing broom yet. 1960s * 1963: The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know by Professor Mordicus Egg was published. * Between 1965 and 1971: Armando Dippet gives up the position of Headteacher and Albus Dumbledore succeeded him. * Magnus "Dent-Head" Macdonald spearheads a campaign in order to bring back the illegal sport of Creaothceann, but he was unsuccessful in persuading the Ministry of Magic to change the law. 1970s * 1970: The First Wizarding War officially begins. * 1976: Sirius Black runs away from home to live with the Potter family, and saw Bellatrix Lestrange for the final time until they met again in Azkaban five years later. * 1978: Universal Brooms Ltd goes out of business. 1980s * Between 1 March 1983 - 1 March 1984: Ron Weasley's teddy bear was turned into a spider by Fred Weasley because Ron broke Fred's toy broomstick, beginning Ron's fear of spiders. * Between 31 July 1985 - 30 July 1986: Marge Dursley set her dog on five year old Harry Potter when she was at 4 Privet Drive. Dudley Dursley found it very funny and would laugh about it many years later. 1990s * Between 13 February 1990 and 12 February 1991: Luna Lovegood's mother, Pandora Lovegood died when an experimental spell went wrong. Chapter 38 - Luna says she was nine when her mother died. J.K. Rowling later confirmed that Luna's birthday was 13 February, meaning Pandora died between these dates.}} Notes and sources Category:Centuries